fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 14 (Eendenhart)
Eendenhart schrok wakker uit zijn droom, snakkend naar adem. De pijn in zijn keel werd met de dag erger. Aangezien hij wist dat hij niet meer in slaap zou komen, trippelde hij uit zijn nest. Hij hoorde de vroege vogels al fluiten. De zon was pas net op. Hij trippelde naar de rivier, die midden in het kamp stroomde. Hij boog zijn kop naar beneden om een slokje te nemen om de pijn in zijn keel te verzachten. Maar zelfs slikken deed pijn, eigenlijk deed het ook al pijn als hij gewoon helemaal niks deed. Hoelang zal dit nog duren? En waar blijft mijn vonkje van hoop? ''Een halvemaan en een paar zonsopgangen meer geleden, had zijn broer, Rietsteel, hem verteld dat als hij niet snel zijn vonkje van hoop zou vinden, hij dood zou gaan. Eendenhart had geen idee wat het zou zijn. Hij wist ook niet of het wel een letterlijk vonkje was, misschien was het wel een kat of een ander dier! ''Misschien is het wel een kruid! Of komt er brand! Nee, dat zou het toch niet zijn, brand zou mij alleen maar doden! In zijn ooghoeken zag hij dat iemand naar hem toe kwam trippelen. Het was Dauwvacht. ‘Goedemorgen Eendenhart!’ mauwde ze. Eendenhart knikte. ‘Jij ook.’ Ook Visster kwam uit haar hol. Ze trippeleden naar hun toe. ‘Goedemorgen allebei! Ik hoop dat jullie een fijne nachtrust hebben gehad.’ Dauwvacht knikte. ‘Zeker, bedankt!’ mauwde Dauwvacht, haar dochter. Visster wende zich tot Eendenhart. ‘En jij? Hoe gaat het met jou? Ben je weer een beetje bijgekomen?’ Eendenhart keek haar aan. Wat denk je zelf, vissenbrein?! Maar hij vermande zich. ‘Ik had een redelijke nachtrust. Ik had een beetje last van mijn keel.’ Visster knikte. ‘Ik hoop dat het snel overgaat! Willen jullie misschien een patrouille leiden?’ Dauwvacht en Eendenhart keken elkaar aan en knikte. ‘Mooi, Dauwvacht, jij kan een jachtpatrouille leiden. En jij, Eendenhart een grenspatrouille. Ga maar langs de SchaduwClangrens.’ Eendenhart knikte. ‘En wie moeten we meenemen?’ ‘Kies zelf maar.’ Eendenhart en Dauwvacht trippelden naar het krijgershol. Niemand was nog wakker dus konden moesten ze wel iemand wakker maken. ‘Wie neem jij mee?’ vroeg hij. ‘Ik neem Sneeuwvlok, Moerasvoet en natuurlijk Vlammenpoot erbij en Weideklauw. Als dat oké is met jou,’ voegde ze er snel aan toe. Eendenhart knikte. ‘Prima, dan neem ik wel Rookmist en Vlekstaart en natuurlijk hun leerlingen.’ Nadat Eendenhart iedereen die mee op patrouille moest, had wakker gemaakt, leidde hij hen het kamp uit. ‘Naar welke grens gaan we?’ vroeg Stippelpoot nieuwsgierig. Eendenhart wilde net gaan antwoorden, toen er weer een pijnscheut door zijn keel schoot. Rookmist keek hem onderzoekend aan. ‘Gaat het wel met je?’ vroeg ze. ‘Ja hoor,’ antwoorde Eendenhart, ‘Ik heb alleen een klein beetje last van mijn keel.’ Daarna wende hij zich tot de leerling. ‘We gaan naar de SchaduwClangrens.’ Stippelpoot zwiepte blij met zijn staart. ‘Leuk!’ Stippelpoot rende naar Ganspoot. ‘Zullen we een wedstrijdje doen, wie er als eerste is?’ ‘Ja leuk!’ De twee leerling wachtte niet eens op hun mentors antwoord en sprintte vooruit. ‘We kunnen ze maar beter achternagaan,’ mompelde Vlekstaart, ‘Voordat ze de nieuwe grens oversteken.’ Rookmist knikte en met z’n drieën rende ze vooruit, achter de twee leerlingen aan. Eendenhart vond het heerlijk om weer eens hart te rennen. Plotseling kwam er weer een pijnscheut en werd alle adem uit zijn longen geperst. Snakkend naar adem kwam Eendenhart tot stilstand. Hijgend ging hij op de grond liggen. Ga ik dood? Rookmist draaide zich om. ‘Eendenhart!’ schreeuwde ze. Vlekstaart keek om. ‘Zodra ik de leerlingen heb, kom ik terug!’ Rookmist knikte en knielde naast Eendenhart neer. ‘Als dit met de pijn in je keel te maken heeft, dan is het niet zomaar keelpijn! Je had moeten zeggen dat het zoveel pijn deed, jij vissenbrein!’ Nog steeds hijgend probeerde Eendenhart wat te zeggen. ‘I-I-ik …. k-krijg … g-geen adem!’ Rookmist keek met angstige ogen naar hem. ‘Oké, oké! Rustig blijven! Adem in door je neus en uit door je mond, héél rustig!’ Vlekstaart, Ganspoot en Stippelpoot kwam naar hun toegerend. Voordat ze iets konden zeggen mauwde Rookmist: ‘Vlug! Haal Rietsteel!’ Ganspoot en Stippelpoot knikte en sprintte terug naar het kamp. Ze wendde zich tot Vlekstaart. ‘Help mij hem ondersteunen! Misschien kunnen we hem terugbrengen naar het kamp.’ Eenmaal terug in het kamp keek iedereen verontrust naar hem. Dauwvachts patrouille kwam net het kamp binnenlopen. Weideklauw rende direct op hem af. ‘Eendenhart! Gaat het wel met je? Ik kan dit nu echt niet aan!’ ‘Rustig maar, Weideklauw, het komt allemaal wel weer goed met mij!’ stelde hij haar gerust, ‘Rietsteel maakt mij weer beter.’ Hij keek naar zijn broer die rechts van hem stond. ‘Toch?’ vroeg hij. Rietsteel keek onzeker. ‘Ik zal in ieder geval mijn best doen!’ beloofde hij. Weideklauw keek Rietsteel woedend aan. ‘Je best doen is niet genoeg! Beloof me dat je hem beter zal maken!’ Rietsteel deed, geschrokken door Weideklauws woede, een stapje achteruit. ‘Weideklauw, rustig, ik weet zeker dat Rietsteel zijn uiterste best zal doen! En als het hem niet lukt, dan is het niet zijn schuld, maar de mijne.’ Weideklauw keek hem geschrokken aan. ‘Hoe bedoel je: Jouw schuld? Jij kunt er toch niks aan doen?’ Eendenhart boog zijn kop naar omlaag. ‘Ik heb dit nu al een tijdje,’ gaf hij toe, ‘Ik had eerder moeten toegeven dat ik last had.’ ‘Je bent toch ook een muizenbrein!’ ‘Weideklauw, kan je ons alsjeblieft heel even alleen laten?’ vroeg Rietsteel voorzichtig, Eendenhart gokte dat hij bang was voor nog zo’n woedeaanval. ‘Dan kan ik Eendenhart behandelen.’ Weideklauw kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes alsof ze het niet vertrouwde, maar uiteindelijk trippelde ze het medicijnhol uit. Rietsteel wendde zich tot zijn broer. ‘Open je mond,’ beval hij. Eendenhart deed als hem gezegd werd en sperde zijn kaken zo ver open als hij kon. ‘Hmm, ik moet dit even in het licht zien,’ mompelde Rietsteel, het leek net alsof hij in zichzelf praatte. ‘Kom een hier.’ Eendenhart stapte naar voren en keek in het felle licht van de zon. ‘En doe nu nog eens je kaak open.’ Rietsteel strekte zijn nek om eens goed in Eendenharts keel te kijken. Zijn ogen werden wijd van schrik. ‘Dit kan niet!’ mompelde hij. ‘Nee, nee, nee!’ Rietsteel keek hem met glazige ogen aan. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg Eendenhart angstig, bang voor het antwoord. ‘J-j-je keel! Het is vanbinnen helemaal ontstoken,’ stotterde hij. ‘Ontstoken! Daar kan je toch nog wat aan doen?’ vroeg Eendenhart hoopvol. Rietsteel keek hem aan. Hij zag een flits van pijn door zijn broers ogen gaan en kromp ineen. Rietsteel schudde zijn kop. Nee! ‘Het spijt me, er is niks meer aan te doen. Er is een splinter in je keel en die is gaan ontsteken. Waarschijnlijk toen je Sprintpoot wilde redden met die stok!’ Eendenhart kromp ineen bij het horen van zijn zoons naam. ‘Dan heb ik dus niet mijn vonkje hoop gevonden,’ grapte hij sarcastisch, maar zijn sarcasme was weer snel overgeslagen naar een sombere bui. Eendenhart boog zijn kop. ‘Vertel het alsjeblieft niet aan Weideklauw! Het zal haar kapot maken!’ murmelde hij. Hij sjokte weg van zijn broer. ‘Waar ga je heen?’ vroeg Rietsteel. ‘Ik moet even alleen zijn.’ Rietsteel knikte. Hij keek met glazige ogen zijn broer na. Eendenhart vermande zich snel. Ik mag niemand het laten weten! ‘Wacht!’ riep Rietsteel, ‘ik denk dat Visster het wel moet weten!’ Eendenhart schudde zijn kop. ‘Niemand mag het weten!’ Daarna sprintte hij snel het kamp uit zonder dat iemand hem opmerkte. Hij rende door het moeras en kwam hijgend tot stilstand. Dit kan niet waar zijn! Nee! Ik wil nog niet dood! SterrenClan wat heb ik aan jullie? Waarom zou ik na mijn dood nog bij de katten willen zijn die geen enkele poot voor mij hebben uitgestoken! Ze hebben mij laten lijden, mij verdriet gebracht! ''Opeens hoorde hij een krijsende schreeuw. ''Zou Rietsteel het aan iemand hebben verteld? Nee toch?! Snel sprintte hij weer terug. Hij voelde hele erge pijnlijke steken en hij durfde bijna niet verder te gaan, maar toch zette hij door. Toen opeens kwam hij tot stilstand. Hij was vandaag helemaal vergeten om bij Holbuik, zijn vader, langs te gaan! Zijn vader was de oudste kat van allemaal en was erg ziek. Hij had heel veel buikpijn en hoofdpijn. Wil ik wel naar binnen? Dacht Eendenhart toen hij voor de kampingang stond. Wat als het hem is. ''Opeens sprong Weideklauw voor zijn neus. ‘Hertenweide en Holbuik!’ stamelde ze, ‘Ze zijn dood!’ Heel Eendenharts wereld stortte in elkaar. ''Nee! Nee! SterrenClan dit kan je mij niet aan doen! Had hun dood laten gaan als ik al dood was! Nee! Hij keek naar Weideklauw, Hertenweide was haar moeder. ‘Hoe zijn we daar nu pas achter gekomen?’ Rietsteel was zo druk bezig met jou en Waterplons was kruiden aan het plukken en ze zijn vergeten bij hun te checken.’ ‘En hoe hebben Snorkop, Forelzang en Witwolk niks hebben gemerkt?!’ Forelzang en Witwolk waren bij Bijenstreep en aan het praten over moederschap en Snorkop slaapt altijd heel erg lang door. En toen Witwolk en Forelzang opstonden en naar Bijenstreep liepen, dachten ze dat Hertenweide en Holbuik nog sliepen!’ Eendenhart kon het niet geloven. ‘Dit komt waarschijnlijk gewoon door mij! Als ik nou gewoon bij mijn vader had gecheckt of alles goed was dan hadden we dit kunnen voorkomen!’ Weideklauw schudde bedroeft haar kop. Rietsteel zegt dat ze allebei al in de nacht waren overleden.’ Eendenhart trippelde naar binnen. Hij zag dat Rietsteel snel het medicijnhol binnen rende en zich opkrulde in zijn nest. Waterplons mauwde wat tegen hem maar Rietsteel snauwde haar weg. Geschrokken sprong Waterplons het medicijnhol uit. Eendenhart keek naar zijn vaders lichaam. Heel zijn wereld tolde om hem heen. Dit kan niet waar zijn! Waarom ik? Wat heb ik gedaan om dit te verdienen? Hij werd duizelig en viel om. Hij snakte naar adem toen hij land en bleef doodstil liggen. Hij hoorde Weideklauw die van schrik iets riep en hij zag dat ze over hem heen boog. Haar gezicht was het laatste wat hij zag, want daarna werd alles zwart. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal